The Wedding Bells Toll
by greeney
Summary: Remus is getting married but none of his friends seem to be very happy about this, especially Sirius. SLASH RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Wedding Bells Toll

Disclaimer: No money earned. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own the characters in this fic, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Lily jerked awake from her arm chair as she heard a loud pop. Wand in hand she warily approached the kitchen only to sigh in relief at the familiar frame of her best friend.

"Remus! You gave the fright of my life! What's happened?"

She saw him shift about, seemingly nervous. She felt her heart sink, panic setting in.

"Oh God someone is dead aren't they, I knew this would happen, James!, James? is he alright?"

"No no no, it's nothing like that" Remus glanced down at his feet. "Its good news really, I asked Eli to marry me and she said yes!"

Lily now felt a mixture of new feelings flit through her; Relief at first but it quickly changed to a disappointment that she struggled to hide. Before answering she tried to bring herself to smile.

"That's wonderful Remus" she started bravely "Eliza is a very lucky girl"

Remus tried, he tried very hard not to laugh but he just couldn't help it.

"What? What's so funny?!" Lily said indignantly, a light flush brightening her cheeks.

"Oh come on Lily, I have known for months that you hated her." He replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Lily smirked.

"I guess I am busted then. Who told?"

"Not that he really needed to but, your husband."

"Well he will pay for that whenever he finally gets back from his mission." She said as her fingers anxiously tracing around her ring.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Yes, even Peter noticed."

Lily lead Remus out of the kitchen. As they walked she flicked her wand at her tea pot and cups making them float along behind them before sitting down in her favourite chair.

"Well I just felt that you could do better that's all, you always sell yourself so short. Have you told the any of the others yet?"

"No not yet. The wedding is going to be in only a few weeks as-"

"WEEKS?!" She exclaimed, rocketing out of her seat. "What are you THINKING?!"

"Look I know alright? It's quick and it's out of the blue but it's necessary."

Sinking back into her seat she looked at Remus, her eyes crinkling in confusion.

"What do you mean necessary?"

Remus remained silent for a moment, fingers rubbing at his temples. At length he answered, looking up at Lily through his tawny fringe.

"I think we should have a cup of that tea."

--

"Peter will you get down!" James whispered as loud as he could. This mission was getting unbearable.

It all started out very simple, they were told to go they, speak to a girl with a purple and silver quill, get an important piece of information of some sort and leave. That's all, nothing more, nothing less. Whoever created this plan obviously didn't know who the mission was for.

As far as subtly goes, James Potter and Sirius Black possess little (if any at all) between them and Peter Pettigrew none whatsoever. Subtly was what would probably have completed their mission.

"Prongs, don't badger him, they've gone now anyway" Sirius said as he stretched out his legs and lifted his hands to rest behind his head on the cool damp grass.

"We don't know that for sure and as this time we don't have Moony's super senses to help us I suggest we exert some sort of caution."

"At least we now know why old Dumbles sent the three of us for this mission, must have been something really important that girl was supposed to tell us. We should have known it was a trap."

"Its not like Dumbledore didn't warn us that it might be, we would have been ok if our look out over there didn't run instead of tell us of our impending doom"

Peter plonked himself down next to James and whacked him on the back of the head before stating "Hey, I did the warning signal, you and Pad's were supposed to listen for it so I could warn you but noooo, and you were watching that big breasted witch that was tottering about. I couldn't very well yell at you, it would have alerted them all the more!"

"Fine but still, you could have stayed and helped us a little" James conceded.

They sat in silence a while, it had been long since they stopped keeping watch for shadows and turned their heads up to the stars. The night was so clear and bright because of the almost full moon.

"I wish Rem had been here tonight" said Sirius, breaking the easy silence "it's been ages since we have had missions with him and even longer since we have seen him outside of the order work."

"I know we could have really used him tonight as well." said James as he rolled over to face him.

"It's that girlfriend of his; I swear she keeps him locked up!"

James sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. This sounded all too familiar. "Now you are beginning to sound like Lily"

"Heaven forbid! But you can't deny she's smart!"

Sitting up, James turned to look down at his friends face. "What is your problem with Eliza anyway? She is smart, likes books, she was a Ravenclaw so she cant be that bad a person and probably is as perfect a girl for Remus as your ever going to find! Ok her sense of humour is-"

"Non-existent?" Peter butted in.

"-Well somewhat lacking yes but over all she is pleasant. I don't know what you and Lily's problem is with the girl" James finished shaking his head.

"We never get to see him anymore! Isn't that enough? And lets not get into the obvious fact that she hates me."

"Well that is probably because you have called her Ellen since you met her, you should really remember her name by now."

"I think its time to head back, Lily will be having kittens if we don't get you back soon. I will go to Rem's tomorrow and see if the hag will let him see me."

"He's not whipped Pads and she can't stop him seeing us."

"She better not" Sirius growled, reaching into his pocket he retrieved his wand "and now, to headquarters!"

With three quiet pops they all vanished into the night.

--tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Thanks to all who left me comments, you have no idea how much it means to me as a first timer. I loved that so many of you referred to Eliza as 'Ellen', I certainly wanted to make sure that nobody liked her and it looks like I succeeded. When it comes to whether she is or is not pregnant, you will just have to trust me for a little while. And to those who already said they wanted to kick her ass-Just you wait till later on, trust me you are going to want to kill the girl.

Chapter 2

Lily put her hand to her stomach, the baby seemed restless tonight. Taking a moment to gather herself she finally looks back at Remus who was now worrying at his empty cup, nervously waiting for her response.

"So that's it, your solution is to marry her?"

He finally looked up.

"It is the right thing to do. James would have done the same for you. We want to get married soon, before she starts to show."

"Do you love her?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer. Remus seemed to deflate before her eyes, looking tired and gaunt.

"It's not like I could do better is it?!"

"Remus, she-" He cut her off, putting his cup in the sink he gazed out at the garden.

"-is pretty, is smart, knows that I am a werewolf and is still willing to be in my general vicinity but more importantly, said yes."

Lily came up behind him and gave him a careful hug and joined him in looking out. They stood together in silence until they saw James pop into the garden.

"I don't want to tell James or Pete yet, I would rather talk to Sirius first. I want him to be my best man."

"Its ok, you head off home. I won't say a word."

He moved towards their fire place and taking some floo powder out from his pocket.

"Thanks Lily." He threw the powder into the fire and stepped into the flames.

"I can't believe I am going to be a father. I didn't think something like this would ever happen for me."

Lily could swear she could see tears in his eyes before the fire whisked him away.

--

After last night's mission they returned to headquarters, exhausted from the failure of the night only to have piles of paper work to do. They were not able to leave as they had to stand around and wait for Moody to finish yelling about their collective incompetence. He was so glad to get home he didn't even remove his robes as he clambered into his bed.

Waking up with the light streaming through his curtains, Sirius looked over at the clock. It was only 9 a.m. He couldn't get back to sleep so he forced himself to face the day.

Having gotten out of the shower he had begun rummaging around his cupboards only to find a tub of Bisto and a packet of crackers. Remembering his plans to visit his Remus he grabbed his coat and headed outside, hopped on his bike and rode into town.

At length he arrived at the little flat Remus shared with Eliza, after hiding his bike he entered the building and knocked on their door.

All he was praying that Eliza would be out as he heard Remus's familiar stride approaching. After a slight fumble of the locks the door opened to reveal an uncharacteristically dishevelled Remus looking out.

"Pads! Its good to see you" He pulled Sirius into a hug "I was going to visit you today. You just saved me the trip."

"So is Eliza in?"

Remus smirked at this, knowing full well what Sirius was hoping.

"No, you just missed her, she left for work a few minutes ago."

"Damn and it has been so long since I have seen her too but more importantly far too long since I have seen you."

"I've just been so busy with work at the library, all the order stuff and-"

"Eliza? She's been keeping you busy?" Sirius wanted to destroy every image that popped into his head.

"Yeah" Remus blushed a little at that "actually she is why I wanted to see you."

"Oooh, interesting. What is this about then? If it is the name thing, I promise I will stop it…eventually if you ask very nicely of course."

"Of course you would but no, that isn't it. It would be nice if you could quit at that all the same." Remus led Sirius to the table in his kitchen. "You had breakfast?"

"No, you mind feeding me?"

"Not at all, omelette ok?" He said, already pulling eggs and milk from the fridge.

"Mmm, perfect. That's just what I wanted to hear!" Sirius smiled "I always thought you would make a great wife"

Remus dropped the pan he was holding. Quickly stooping to retrieve it, he finished making breakfast.

Remus sat and waited for Sirius finish his breakfast, he didn't think he could eat his own omelette yet.

When Sirius finally finished he quickly charmed his dishes clean and turned to Remus.

"So what is it you want talk to me about?"

"Well this is big. I have already told Lily and considering her reaction I know your not going to be happy but, I really want you, no, I need you to do something for me."

"You know I would do anything for you Remus."

"I will have to hold you to that" Taking a deep breath to calm himself . "Will you be my best man?"

--

"PRONGS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sirius bellowed as he searched his friend's house.

Lily emerged from the bedroom. She knew what was wrong, just as she knew Sirius would act like this. It wasn't often that Lily Evans had felt sorry for Sirius but now that she was Lily Potter, she now knew Sirius well.

"So Remus told you. James is in the toilet, why not come sit down for a minute? Want some tea?"

"YES HE TOLD ME." He turned to yell at the bathroom door "JAMES WILL YOU COME OUT HERE NOW!"

Lily was already setting down three cups of tea when James entered the room.

"What's wrong Pads?"

They all sat down, Sirius seemed to collapse into the chair. Lily answered for him.

"It's Remus," She sighed "he's getting married."

"Oh that's great! Where is he, we must drink! Lily we still have champagne from your mothers party!" he then saw Sirius's expression. "Oh this isn't great?"

"He can't marry that bitch." Sirius muttered into his tea.

James was angered by this, Moony was like a little brother to him and it wasn't often Remus found something good in life so he was overjoyed by this news.

"Look, I know you don't like her, but if she makes him happy-"

"-Oh James stop being so dense." Lily snapped, looking sternly at her husband

"What? I don't understand. Moony is one of our best friends."

"Sirius, is there something you want to tell James? He is obviously too blind to see what is wrong here."

James kept looking between his wife and his friend, still confused, frantically trying to figure out what was going on.

"Pads?"

Sirius, defeated replied.

"I'm gay"

"And?" Lily prompted. Sirius glared at her for a second, ignoring James's seemingly vacant expression.

"I am in love with Remus."

TBC...


End file.
